


From Above

by Jumin



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Blowjobs, Blushing Eren Yaeger, Bottom Eren Yaeger, Demons, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Incubus!Eren, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Master/Pet, Masturbation, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Minor Character Death, OOC characters, Pet Names, Pet Play, Pining Eren Yaeger, Pining Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Possessive Eren Yaeger, Romance, Seduction, Smut, Succubus!Eren, Top Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), alternative universe, incubus
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-06
Updated: 2015-12-06
Packaged: 2018-05-04 02:16:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5316494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jumin/pseuds/Jumin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Free blowjob? Check. Free sex? Double check. But hey, lovin' don't come easy anymore, bud. All sex comes with a price.</p><p>(Summary might change cause what the hell.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	From Above

Eren frowned in disgust as he watched a group of men hound a teenage girl from above. His tail swayed in sharp, lazy, side-to-side movements on reflex, chin on the palm of his hand. He wished he could help; he truly did, but if he did go down there and save that girl from those pigs, he'd have to kill her anyways. Therefore, he just kept to himself.

Eren was above the group, flying in circles from about 40 meters high so no soul saw him—and if they did, he'd just end up looking like a bird anyways. His slick, black, smooth wings flapped with little effort to keep his almost weightless body up. When he was learning to fly, it had been hard to even hover because of the added spike on his wings, every demon had them. Their wings weren't ugly and jaggedly designed, that was just a foolish story made up by religious homosapiens to make sure people stayed away from "Satan's creations" and "devil worshipping." Besides, Satan didn't even exist in general; it was free rule down there.

It was rather intriguing to see the lies humans made up to keep their belief in divinity alive.

"Help! Someone please!" The brown headed girl screamed as the men began to quickly rip of her clothing and undergarments. Eren felt fury flam up inside him. He'd never understand in all of his life being alive, why humans were _against_ each other instead of working _together._ The beings had enough problems already, from what he could see.

The sound of flesh smacking on flesh, merry laughter, and helpless cries filled the air as she was ravished without consent. Even if people did pass by, they didn't dare stop or look at what was going on in the dark ally way, only speeding up when they got near, fearing for their well-being too.

Eren just flew away from the scene, fist clenched and brows furrowed. He inhaled and exhaled deeply, hoping to calm himself before he did something the boy would regret. Mikasa, his adopted sister, had led him through this process many times during their years together. No, he didn't have anger issues! Eren just had a very, very passionate soul...

The brunet sighed in stress as he thought about all the things going on in his life. Tomorrow, the 20 year old would be starting his heat and he had still yet to find an acceptable host to satisfy him during the long two weeks. Host were humans who demons—mostly incubus—slept with during their mating cycles but, sadly for them, the demon would suck out their soul slowly during every mating process, making them a souless shell before the end of the weeks. Souls were incubuses' source of food, as well as income. Well, mens' souls were food and womens' souls were income. The system was actually very efficient.

This wasn't Eren's first heat, oh no, but he'd never actually... done _it._ A virgin incubus was technically considered a disgrace back in Shiganshina, his home town. He wasn't scared; he just thought that his virginity was something special for him to give away! But now, he couldn't go back to Shiganshina until after his heat. Being in Hell whilst in heat could be dangerous to anyone in the surrounding area. Demons were possessive and ran purely on instinct during mating cycles. Succubus and Incubators could permanently form a bond with someone, much like marriage, but it ran much deeper than that.

During the mating process, the human host have a spell placed upon them so they slept the whole time. If the host were to wake up, the demon would have to slay them—which Eren really wanted to avoid. His kind's existence was still a secret and he definitely didn't want to be the one who gave his brethren away.

He couldn't watch the hanious act going on below any longer and decided to go on his way once again, looking for a perfect human. The brunet didn't have much time! His heat was about three hours away and he didn't have enough time. Wait, didn't he have magic powers anyways? Eren mentally face palmed at his momentary stupidity. It happened a lot, he'd long since been surprised at himself and his slip ups.

 _"Protege me, oh nox."_ The foreign language was expertly recited, slipping off the incubus's tounge in quick, fluid syllabules. The words translated to "shield me, oh night," which Eren had no idea why the spell would go like that but it sounded pretty so Eren never thought about it much. The demon drifted closer to the ground, now feeling better about the fact no human around could see him. Eren looked in windows upon windows but just couldn't find the perfect guy. No, the virgin demon wasn't picky. He just wanted someone special; someone hot.

Maybe fate should decide for the boy. Yeah. That sounded like an excellent choice.

" _Sors placere ostenderit mihi in astra ferant._ " A blinding, bright light surrounded Eren as he felt warmth overcome his senses. He could see his surroundings changing into nothingness and changing to something unrecognized. When Eren opened his eyes, he noticed he was in a bedroom. The walls were pained a light beige color, there was a cleanly kept working desk with several drawers and a laptop on top, a seemingly spacious closed closet, a door to the bathroom, and a queen sized bed the laid right above the window. Eren's mouth opened in a silent gasp as he saw what, more like who was in the bed. "Perfect..." He whispered, a blush arriving on his face as the enchanting features of the stranger. The sleeping man had a small yet muscular frame. His hair was the darkest of black that lit up in light of nighttime, a military style undercut topping off his adveraged lengthed, well-kept tuft.

He had a sharp jawline structure, a dainty noise, perfectly pink lips, and thin eyebrows that furrowed slightly in his sleep. Eren would laugh at the adorable sight if he didn't have to worry about the actions he needed to do. He silently gave his thanks to the god-like human before him, lilliputianly sorry for being the one who was going to end his sentience. From now Eren could see that the sun was high in the sky; his heat would start in about ten mintutes! In a haste, Eren tried to make the place as comfortable as could be, making sure the door was locked and the blinds were closed. Ah, yeah! He couldn't forget the sleeping spell, silly boy.

" _Placide quiescas, hospes meus._ " The dim sparkle surrounded the black haired make on the bed, the only thing he did was groan and turn over on his side though.

No one actually told Eren how to do this, they just sorta sent him off. The boy was only wearing a garterbelt and was practically already in the nude so it wasn't really a problem for him but the human was another story. He was wearing pyjamas. Magic couldn't really help, seeing as it only worked on his kind and others. Peeling back the covers oh-so slowly, Eren's face flushed beet red as he grabbed the male's pants—along with underwear—down his legs and to the ground in one clean swipe. The demon rubbed at his right horn in nervousness. It was a habit that had developed over the years, mostly due to his constant troublemaking as a child.

The Raven was _huge_ , and he wasn't even erect! Swallowing audiobly, Eren poked at the man's flaccid cock, squeaking slightly when the man'a eyebrow furrow became deeper. ' _Oh fuck, don't wake up!_ ' Eren thought in slight fear. His tense shoulders sagged in relief when the man didn't wake up. Not that he should...

Eren just couldn't look; it was too embarrassing! He barely knew how to do this. Was it just him or was it getting hot in here? Eren kept palming at the stranger's cock, growing bolder and bolder as time past by. The man below him was semi-erect by this point. Climbing on top of the bed, the demon placed himself between the other male's legs and licked a long strip on his cock. Surprisingly, the taste of this man's cock was _delicious_ , and he wanted more! The demon opened his mouth into an "O" shape and enveloped the Raven into his warm cavern. The stranger was rock hard and panting as beads of sweat dripped down his face. The bitter, salty taste of pre-cum was addicting and like a small dessert to the brunet. Who doesn't like sweets, right? The room was filled with lewd sucking noises and heavy pants coming from both parties. There was just so much for him to take in that saliva dripped down his chin and the man's cock as he bobbed up-and-down in a fast pace. 

Eren hummed in satisfaction as the man splurged into his mouth, filling his throat full of his thick, white semen. Of course Eren couldn't waste such a delectable so he swallowed, wiping the spit off his face once he was done. The brunet's ass was dripping with his own juices, he could feel it trailing down his thighs in a odd way. There was the "self-juice process" his mother taught him about. The incubus flushed deep red in shame, there was so no living this down now that it had been done. "Let's get this over with..." He muttered under his breath. The boy brought his fingers up to his mouth and sucked on the two digits, coating them up with a satisfiable amount of drool. 

The 20 year old brought his fingers to his slicked entrance and hiss when the fingers entered at once. The burning sensation wasn't overwhelming but quite faint. His breaths were becoming sharp and ragged as he scissored his asshole. He couldn't wait any longer; he needed the man inside him now! Lining himself up with the man's cock, he pushed himself onto his shaft, moaning softly as it filled him up to the brink. "A-Ah..." He groaned. 

Eren moved up-and-down on the man's cock, sucking him up with his virgin hole. In Eren's moments of ecstasy, he closed his eyes, attempting to focus on giving himself—and maybe the other man—immense pleasure. Eren screetched rather loudly and stopped bouncing when he felt hands grip his forearm. "W-What?" He stuttered out in confusion, opening his eyes to icy blue-gray ones. Oh _shit_. Eren's face became inflamed as he realized the man had woken up. Why had that happened?! "U-Um, I, u-uh-" Eren tried to stutter out an excuse to the human, he really did. But how could he really react when he was basically raping this guy himself? Eren snapped his legs shut, still filled with the raven's cock. The now awake male never did answer or speak a peep. 

Eren's dripping cock really wasn't helping the situation right now. He was pratically spilling over on the human. His thoughts were cut short as the man shifted their positions so suddenly, making the Raven on top and the brunet on the bottom. "E-Eh...?" The man smirked slightly, thrusting into Eren roughly all of the sudden. Eren cried out in pleasure, feeling a new sensation fill him up inside. What the hell was that?! The strange man thrusted relentlessly into Eren, making him cry out with each and every movement. His movements were merciless and restless, drool spilling over Eren's mouth as he didn't have enough time to close it. The man wasn't doing much better than Eren either, his face was slightly flushed and his panting became heavier with every few thrust. Eren's cock felt heavy and neglected but that didn't really matter to him. The two were looking each other in the eye, wanting to admire the never before seen color before. What even was the color of his eyes? 

Eren felt an unfamiliar coiling sensation inside him stomach. It was sudden; so new that he didn't even have enough time to think about it as he moaned out loudly cumming all over his chest. The man came followed behind him, knotting Eren in a pleasantly soothing way. "Oi," the man's unsteady pants came from beside him as he pulled out and nose crinkled in disgust from all the backteria surrounding him. "what's your name?" He questioned. 

Eren was still so flustered; how could the human recover so quickly? Was he experienced in this field? "U-Um, it's Eren. That's my name." The brunet whispered unsurely. Would the man start to scream for help? The Raven chuckled a bit. 

"Name's Levi. Don't forget it, brat."

Levi, huh? He liked that name very much. He didn't even think the man acknowledged the fact he had wings, horns, and a garterbelt on. At least he now knew the name of the man who took his virginity.

**Author's Note:**

> Awkward sex. Awkward writing. Cringing.


End file.
